Attack of the Traffic Wardens
by Hairy Buttocks
Summary: Harry thought he'd escaped from the evil gingerbread house witch and his murdering parents, but there was much more trouble brewing on the horizon. Sequel to 'Chuck Children in the Fire'


A/N- This is a sequel to Chuck Children in the Fire. You dont have to read the prequel, but you can if you like. If you don't want to, here's a run down of what happened in it- Lily and James Potter had too many children and decided to burn them all, Harry and Tidus (from Final Fantasy 10) managed to escape and ran into the woods and found a gingerbread house with a witch living there. (Sound familiar?) They killed the witch, but ate too much of the house, which caused their stomachs to explode and the house collapse.

This story was written my me, with my big sis giving me some help on spelling and just helping me what to write.

**Attack of the Traffic Wardens**

**Sequel to 'Chuck Children in the Fire'**

Four months after the event that caused a giant stir in the known world (which was Harry and Tidus Potter's stomachs exploding) they came back to life. This happened because Tidus used magic just before their stomachs exploded, his wang (sorry, WAND) was still glowing from the spell. Their guts flew back into their stomachs and they regurgitated the gingerbread house. Harry thought, 'Uhhhh! Let's run away from here!'

"No, I have a better idea!" Shouted Tidus in excitement, "Come with me outside and I'll show you something!" They walked into the garden and Tidus said, "Tidustron- TRANSFORM!!!!" Then he turned into a giant monster truck and grumbled in his robot voice, "Hop in baby," and Harry jumped in.

"We've got to see our Mummy and Daddy," said Harry, sticking his thumb in his mouth, he seemed to have completly forgotten it was earlier that day his parents were trying to kill them all.

When they reached the house they opened the door and when they looked in they saw Lily and James Potter watching a TV, some traffic wardens were on the screen. "Mummy! Daddy!" Harry and Tidus both called.

James turned round and said in a strange voice, "Oh hello sonny-boys." They noticed something strange was happening to their father, his head started shaking, only a little at first but then it started to shake more. He spoke, his voice shaking like his vibrating head, "You-Will-Receive-A-Parking-Ticket-For-Parking-In-A-Restricted-Zone!"

The two children looked in puzzlement at the Father, "Mummy, what's happening to Daddy? Has he been at the whisky?" Harry asked in a timid voice.

And Mummy said, "I'll-Triple-Your-Tickets-If-You-Do-Not-Move-From-The-Restricted-Zone!"

The two screamed like little girls and fled the house, running as fast as their little stumpy legs could carry them towards magical fairy town.

Afterwards Furgle Fly flew into the town and said, "Who stole the Co-op diamond!?" and Harry and Tidus got frying pans which they stole from a house and swatted the fly.

"That should take care of him." Tidus said gleefully.

Once the unpleasant business of swatting the fly was over they took hold of the other's hand and skipped into the church. "Can we get married straight away please?" Harry said.

"We have a slot available in five minutes." Said the minister, completely ignoring the fact they were both boys and brothers at that.

Five minutes later they entered the church again, dressed in beautiful oversized wedding dresses with white lace they had stolen from Draco's Frock Shop. They walked down the aisle together and the minister said a lot of crap and then Harry said impatiently, "Oh, just get to the 'I do' bit you old geezer."

"No you two nitwits!" said the minister.

Harry, angry at the minster's words started to beat the holy man up. "F you! F you! F you!" he said continually while holding his head under the baptising fountain.

While doing this they fell on the floor because it was wet and started to make out. The holy man got his BIG BOOK and aimed it at Harry's privates, Harry yelped in pain and clutched himself. "You've broken it!" he whined, "How am I supposed to be on the job any more?!"

Harry and Tidus ran out the door, Harry still holding himself and crying. All of a sudden, Spiderman was swinging by and grabbed Harry because he thought he was Mary-Jane. "Let me go!" Cried Harry.

Spiderman thought 'Oh, I'll take Mary-Jane to this building so we can kiss.' When the reached the building Spiderman realized it was actually some little scrawny kid with glasses and threw him off the roof. Harry plummeted to the ground and Tidus watched, screaming.

To be Continued…

Furgle Fly, still beat up from the swatter buzzes on and says, "Aye, aye aye, I need to quit this job…."


End file.
